fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Interlaced Enemies
Interlaced Enemies is a metroidvania 2D Platformer game for the Nintendo Switch. The game is developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo. Story Nora Moottori is an engineer in the town of Hirviikossa, a town that seems rather peaceful. However, the town is commonly attacked by the villainous Ava Vikea, a witch with many powers to cast spells and summon monsters. She wants the Glisten Stone, a magical pearl that powers the city. Nora has kept her oath to protect Hirvikossa for a few years since now, and despite her actions being the right thing, she is starting to get tired of them. She takes a walk in the dark to go pick up her wrench from that morning's battle, but sees a strange figure in the shadows. The figure reveals himself to be a wish-granting sorcerer. He says that he will give Nora a single wish for being the first person to lay eyes on him. She wishes that Ava would never attack Hirviikossa ever again, and the sorcerer says that the with will be granted tomorrow. Nora returns home to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Ava's defeat from the morning has landed her in the Tollytog Marsh. She tries to return home to her hut, but is stopped by the same sorcerer. He tells her that she would get one wish for bumping into him. Ava wishes that Nora would stop protecting Hirviikossa so she could take over. He says that the with will be granted the nexy day. Ava thanks the sorcerer, and continues her trek home. The next day, Nora and Ava wake up, only to realise that they are deep in Splinter's Curse, and linked together by a magical bond! They can't seem to move too far from eachother, or they'd be pulled back to eachother. They both wonder what happened, but end up arguing with eachother. The arguing is interrupted by loud cackling. The sorcerer has revealed to the two that their wishes have bonded them together, but ultimately, they did come true. Nora now cannot protect, and Ava cannot attack. The sorcerer then proceeds to reveal his name to be Temppu and tells them that he did this to recieve the Glisten Stone and take over the world. He then shoots a thunder bolt at the ground, causing the two to tumble into the Mucus Labyrinth below. Ava and Nora wake up and are worried about Hirviikossa and the Glisten Stone. Nora wants it to be protected, and Ava wants it for herself. Although the two hate the idea, they realise that they have to work together to save the world. They eventually escape the labyrinth and head out to stop Temppu. When the duo escape, they head back to Hirviikossa. When everyone sees Ava, they start panicking, but calm down when Nora explains the situation. With the Glisten Stone snatched, the power throughout the town has vanished. However, a prospector named Luultullu reveals that he has found traces of a replacement in the Tollytog Marsh that is not as strong, but can power most of the town. When Nora and Ava hear this, they ask him to help them on their quest. He agrees, and they go into the marsh. He states that he will use the Glisten Stone, along with some eternal snow from atop of Radiant Mountain, to release the squad of World Anomalies, being of mass destruction. He will do so by dropping the pearl and the snow into the Red Sea volcano on Kookospähkinä Island. He then flies over to Radiant Mountain. After a few obstacles (plus fighting the actual Tollytog itself), the three find the replacement. It is a gleaming sapphire that has many capabilities. They place it into the shrine of Hirviikossa and the power is restored! However, Nora still worries about the Glisten Stone, since Temppu still has it and will use its power to take over the world. She needs to find evidence of his whereabouts, so she asks a few townsfolk. Most townfolk say that he had headed towards Radiant Mountain, so Nora dragged Ava with her to give chase. However, she finds an odd shape in a part of the mountain that would require a guided weapon of sorts. She heads towards the workshop, where the duo purchase a blueprint for a Guided Boomerang. She uses it to hit a button on the mountain to reach a new area in the Mucus Labyrinth. They reach the outside and are now nearing the top of the mountain. Once they reach the peak, they find Temppu. He challenges our duo to a fight, saying that he will return the Glisten Stone if the two best him. They eventually do, and he reveals that he had tricked them once more. He states that he will use the Glisten Stone, along with some eternal snow from atop of Radiant Mountain, to release the team of World Anomalies, beings of mass destruction. He will do so by dropping the pearl and the snow into the Red Sea volcano on Kookospähkinä Island. He then flies over to said island, much to the duo's dismay. Nintendo eShop Description Their bitter rivaly won't stop their ambition! Hirvikossa, the city of sparkling skies, thanks to the elusive Glisten Stone. Nora Moottori protects the town and the stone from the evil Ava Vikea, to wants to use it for her own selfish needs. It's likely that Nora will save the day. However, a shady sorcerer named Temppu has caused the two nemeses to be stuck together! Now he wants the Glisten Stone, and it's up to these polar opposites to save the day! Use Nora and Ava's unique skills to solve puzzles and fight enemies in this open world platformer with likeable characters, colorful graphics and dangerous monsters! Even enemies need to get along in the mind of this pair! Characters Main Minor Abilities General Abilities Duo Actions These abilities can help in most puzzles. Nora's Blueprints These are blueprints for machines that Nora can build. When you switch to her, you can select items by pressing L and R (SL and SR for single joycon). Ava's Scrolls Enemies Regular Bosses Areas TBA amiibo When you scan any amiibo, you get 100 Ingots. You can only scan one amiibo a day. If you scan an amiibo from the Kirby series or the Qbby amiibo, you get 200 Ingots and get a special power. Kirby: Invincibility (10 seconds) King Dedede: Health Boost (5 minutes) Meta Knight: Attack Boost (5 minutes) Waddle Dee: Speed Boost (5 minutes) Qbby: Multi Boost (5 minutes) Nintendo Accolades This game uses the Nintendo Accolades system. Reception When the game was released, it was generally well received. Metacritic gave the game a 79/100, stating that despite the fact that some areas have few parts that use the Duo Action mechanic, the gameplay is fun and the level design is great. IGN gave the game an 8.1/10, saying that the game has cute chracters to go with cute enemies in an atmosperic world, and in said world is heaps of fun gameplay. Gallery Nora Moottori.png|Official artwork for Nora Mootori Ava Vikea.png|Official artwork for Ava Vikea Hard at Work.png|Another piece of Official Artwork for Nora Trivia *Multiple characters and locations are based on words in Finnish. **Moottori, Nora's last name, is Finnish for "engine" **Vikea, Ava's last name, is based on the first part of vaikeaselkoinen, which is Finnish for "arcane" **Temppu, the name of the evil sorcerer, is Finnish for "trick" *The game has heavy inspiration from Crash Twinsanity and the Mario and Luigi series. Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:First-Party Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2019 Category:Games with Nintendo Accolades